Cushioned trim panel assemblies for vehicles are well known. For example, one known cushioned trim panel assembly is a door inner trim panel assembly, which generally includes a door trim panel secured to a door inner panel, a cover stock attached to the door trim panel, and a separate armrest device that is coupled to the door trim panel.
The separate armrest device typically is attached to the door trim panel during a post-molding assembly process. One skilled in the art will understand that the installation of the separate armrest device can be somewhat difficult with regard to providing a desired fit and finish. In addition, the armrest device and the cover stock typically have a visible gap therebetween, which can diminish the aesthetics of the door.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an integral cushioned trim panel having substantially few components so as to minimize the manufacturing cycle time, decrease the costs associated therewith, and improve the vehicle aesthetics.